This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to control systems for refrigerators.
Some known refrigerators include a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. Such a refrigerator also typically includes a refrigeration sealed system circuit including a compressor, an evaporator, and a condenser connected in series. An evaporator fan is provided to blow air over the evaporator, and a condenser fan is provided to blow air over the condenser.
In operation, when an upper temperature limit is reached in the freezer compartment, the compressor, evaporator fan, and condenser fan are energized. Once the temperature in the freezer compartment reaches a lower temperature limit, the compressor, evaporator fan, and condenser fan are de-energized.
Some known frost free refrigerators include a refrigeration defrost system to limit frost buildup on evaporator coils. Conventionally, an electromechanical timer is used to energize a defrost heater after a pre-determined run time of the refrigerator compressor to melt frost buildup on the evaporator coils. After defrost, the compressor is typically run for a predetermined time to lower the evaporator temperature and reduce food spoilage in the refrigerator and/or fresh food compartments of a refrigeration appliance.